


Friend Request

by hikachu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachu/pseuds/hikachu
Summary: Hello, how do you do. We don’t know each other yet, but I’m sure you have heard of me.





	

Hello, how do you do.

We don’t know each other yet, but I’m sure you have heard of me, Victor’s one and only, super-duper important best friend.

I’ve heard humans say that the world started with a bang, an explosion, or something like it. I do not like explosions: they’re loud and make my head spin. Somehow, humans seem to like them quite a bit though, and when they are particularly happy about something, there are lots of those and colorful, dazzling flowers in the sky that make my eyes burn. During those times, I feel lost and confused and I don’t know what to do until my precious friend finds me (he always, always knows where I am, no matter where I hide and I’m pretty good at hiding).

Victor’s paws are pale and strangely hairless and I worry that he might get seriously sick one day, but when he touches me, his palm is always warm and soft like thick fur and that warmth makes my head stop spinning: my paws are touching the ground again, I am me again, and I’m not lost anymore.

That’s how it goes when I’m scared or lonely, but also when things are quiet or I’m content after eating a delicious meal: that’s how my world started, Victor’s pale paw petting my head and a kiss on my nose as he told me, let’s get along, okay, Maccachin.

Ever since then, we’ve always been together.

We grew bigger together, and stronger, we ran together every morning, racing each other as the sun rose behind us and we saw the snow come down and make everything white (whiter even than Victor’s paws!) and then become water and disappear and then return over and over again, many, many times. Many things changed and many stayed the same, but we stayed the best of friends.

Although I don’t understand humans well and there are things Victor tells me that I can’t really grasp or imagine, I love listening to him. Every day, after “practice” he talks to me about all the different things he did and the ones he wants to accomplish and how he’s going to try hard to surprise everyone, even if it makes Coach Yakov mad. Coach Yakov, you see, is a stout human whose fur is even thinner than Victor’s, with an eternally annoyed look on his face. I would think that the sight of such a human getting angry would be very, very scary, yet every time he talks about _surprising_ him in some way, Victor laughs and I trust him and I’m in awe. Victor is so brave.

Victor is amazing: he has no wings but he can fly.

He calls it “skating” or “dancing” but the truth is I’ve seen him move like a bird, jump and twirl towards the sky, more dazzling than the colorful flowers that come with the awful noises. I am proud of my best friend.

I worry for my best friend.

Lately, his smile has become just a little less bright. When he talks to me after “practice” or a “competition”, his voice is somewhat heavy, not like him. It’s scary. Is flying not as fun anymore, I wonder.

I thought and thought about what should I do and brought Victor the nicest leaves I could find, I made sure to warm up his big cot before he came home, but even as he patted my head and said, thank you, as usual, something about him was different in a way I didn’t like. I was afraid that, maybe, he could, would stop liking me as well.

If Victor laughs, I’m happy. If he’s sad, then I am too. At that time, I desperately wished for a way to be able to influence him as much as he influenced me.

Don’t worry Maccachin, he would say when I whined because that particular night his eyes were so unusually dull. Don’t worry, he’d say, and of course he patted me on the head as if nothing had ever changed within him, deep down in those secret spaces not even I could peer into. Victor Nikiforov is still the strongest, he’d say and I believed him, I believe him, even though he sounded so, so tired on those nights.

I thought and thought and I brought him the prettiest treasures I could find but, you know, the first sparkling, familiar smile I saw on his face after so long was because of you.

Victor watched you as you tried to touch the sky, the way he does, the way he did, and he was so happy he showed me and he couldn’t keep still—I knew that excitement from the times he puts on his “shoes” and takes out the “leash”. Let’s go, he says then, and I run after him, ready for a new adventure.

Maccachin, he said this time too, let’s go. So we went.

So, here we are.

Hello, how do you do, Yuuri.

Victor smiles when you dance, he beams when you manage to surprise him the way he always wanted to surprise others. Victor is happy when you laugh or when you turn around to look at him and I know that happiness from all the times I felt it after hearing his laughter.

That’s why, Yuuri, I ask that you become his friend, quickly, quickly!

Let’s get along.

We will be in your care from now on.


End file.
